A flexible drive member, such as a drive chain or a drive tape, is often used to transmit motion in a power operating system. See for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,864 granted to Lloyd Walker Rogers, Jr. et al. Apr. 9, 2002 which discloses a vehicle having a power operated lift gate that is opened and closed by a power operating system. The Rogers et al. system has two identical drive units each of which use a drive chain or a drive tape that is connected to a driven rod by a follower.
The use of drive chains or drive tapes in a power operating system of any type raises a need for an attachment for connecting the flexible drive member to a driven member that is pulled by the flexible drive member. Flexible drive members are often endless so that the attachment is preferably capable of being attached to an endless flexible drive member anywhere along its length.